dot Hack: Transfer
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Katie Haris has lived in america all her life. When she turned eighteen though, she was forced to live with her father. On her first night there, her father falls into a coma, and Katie takes it upon herself to save him. Triangle between Kuhn-Katie-Haseo
1. Chapter 1

I watched the many buildings of Tokyo pass by and inwardly groaned. This just sucked. I had to abandon my friends to move in with my father, all because of my bitch of a mother. She decided to marry some punk skater who moved around too much to have a eighteen year old girl tagging around. A punk skater that someone like me would date, not my uptight mother! So screw them all.

So now, instead of playing soccer in a field back in America, I was sitting in a car driving to whatever hell my dad lived in. My dad that I hadn't seen in over six years.

Of course, I was also excited. I would get to see my father again. It almost covered up the fact that I was being forced tolive with him even though I was capable of living on my own.

I cracked my knuckles and put on my fingerless gloves as the car I was in drove up to an apartment. My old man sat there, waiting for me to arrive. I put on my best fake smile and got out of the car. He smiled at me, and waved a little. I smiled back, and this time, the smile was slightly real. My dad wasn't that bad actually.

"Hey Katie!" He called.

I felt that burning sensation behind my eyes and ran up to hug him. I hated this place, but I loved my father!

"Dad..." I whispered.

He grinned at me and kissed my cheek. "You've gotten tall Katie."

"Nah, I think you got shorter." I told him.

He smiled and gestured for the chauffer to take my stuff up. For a few minutes I was absolutely happy.

Then, I heard the nasally voice of my half-sister, Becca. My smile cracked and my eyes narrowed. But she just stood there, grinning like an idiot. It pissed me off even more. Especially since she wore some of the most expensive and preppiest clothes I'd ever seen. It was only a bitter reminder that her mother was better than mine.

"Hello, Katie." She said, faking excitement.

"Becca." I spat. She flinched and looked away.

"Now you two, don't start fighting on your first day home."

I nodded. I didn't want to make my father mad, especially on my first day with him. So I grinned at her and waved. She, on the other hand, turned and walked away.

"Was the plane ride nice?" My father asked as we started walking up the stairs.

"A little bumpy." I admitted. But since my father had payed for the new jet, it had only taken four hours. "How's the CC Corp job going?"

My father frowned. He hated working in the department he did, but it was big bucks, so he kept going. Who could blame him for hating 'the World?' It was responsible for putting many people in coma's. That was the exact reason why I refused to play the game.

"It's going... " He muttered, drawing me out of reville.

We walked into an elevator, where he pressed the button for the penthouse.

"I heard about the network crisis. How bad was it?" I asked.

"Horrible. Thousands of people almost died." He whispered.

We stopped talking. What more could we say at that point?

The bell dinged and we stepped out and into the hall just before the penthouse. My dad took his key out and unlocked the door. I looked around in amazement. The place was so huge!

"Like it?" He asked.

"L-like it! I'm in love!" I laughed, and soon my father joined in.

Then someone knocked at the door, disturbing the moment. My father opened the door and grinned.

"Hey, Ryou, what's up?"

"Don't give me that crap old man." The Ryou person said.

"Come in then. I was busy, and unable to get your pay together."

"Yeah, what were you busy with? Watching TV?"

Immediatly I didn't like this boy, so when he came in I stomped over to him and put my finger up to his face. The ribbons from my gloves snapped against his face, making him wince a little.

"Listen up, Ryou," I hissed at him. "Get off my fathers back, okay! He was showing me around the house. So shut up, got it?"

He blinked and looked at me with wide eyes. I looked back, and felt my gaze waver. He was tall, and very good looking. Upon realizing that I was slipping up, I replayed the conversation he'd had with my dad and glared even more.

"S-sorry." He muttered and turned to my dad. "Can I please have my pay for..." He gave me another look. "For my apprenticeship?"

I caught the lie in his eyes, and the understanding in my fathers, but pretended I didn't. It probably wasn't anything important. So I sat on the couch and waited as my dad wrote out the check.

"Thanks Jaren." He said with a bow. "And goodbye..." He stopped as his gaze travelled to me.

"Katie." I told him.

"Goodbye Katie."

Ryou walked out the door and my father cleared his throat.

"Shall I show you to your room?" He asked.

"Um, yeah."


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 2

____

Who was that girl?

Ryou wondered as he walked home. He had never seen her at Jaren's house at all, which was really odd. Not to mention the fact that she had called Jaren her father.

Then it clicked in Ryou's head. Last week, Jaren had been on the phone, yelling at someone. He had mentioned Katie twice, saying something about not seeing her in six years, then that she was eighteen, and at a point where she needed the person on the phone, which Ryou assumed was her mother.

But what had caused the move? She certainly didn't look happy about being in Japan, and obviously wasn't born there, though she looked slightly Japanese. And she had an American accent.

Ryou continued to think about it on his short walk home. He was so caught up in the thought, that he bumped into a man carrying some take-out.

"Oh, sorry." Ryou told him.

"It's no problem." The man said back.

Ryou froze. He recognized the voice distinctly, but couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it before.

"Hey, you okay?" The man's eyes watched Ryou warily.

"Oh yeah...Have we met somewhere before sir?"

"No, I don't think we-" His eyes widened as a blonde girl walked past, and he stopped what he was saying abruptly.

"Sir?" Ryou asked.

Upon recieving a glare, the man turned back with a smile and scratched his head. "Sorry..."

It clicked right then.

"Kuhn?" Ryou asked.

The man turned to face Ryou. "Do I know you?" He asked. "Because I don't think I've told anyone I don't know about my Online persona."

"It's Haseo." Ryou said.

"Oh, Haseo! How's it goin'?" Kuhn asked.

"It's fine... I just got yelled at by Jaren's daughter."

"Oh, Becca?"

"No, his other daughter, Katie."

"Oh, really?" Kuhn got a devious look in his eyes.

"Yes, and she's eighteen." Ryou said with a sigh.

Kuhn seemed to deflate a little. Then he jumped up. "I'm going to go get payed anyways, so I'm gonna say hi. Maybe you two will end up going out..." Kuhn laughed and dodged out of the way as Ryou reached out to punch him. "Later Haseo!"

"Alright, your room is up there." My father said, gesturing to a spiral staircase. "You'll find everything you'll need to live."

I'd sent everything important over two days before.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome honey." He said to me. "I'm going to use the computer for a bit, so make yourself at home."

"Okay." I said, going back to the kitchen.

"Oh, if anyone else knocks, check the list by the door. Anyone with those names will be waiting for me, so just have them come in."

I nodded as my father went down the hall.

I sat down on the couch and picked up my MP3 player. I turned it on and let my headphones hang around my neck, so I could hear if anyone came to the door. Then, after yawning, I put it on a half an hour sleep setting and kicked back.

Fourty-five minutes later someone knocked at the door, disturbing me from a very wonderful dream.

The knock came again, so I shouted "I'm coming!" to the person. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door.

"Hello." The person, a man, said, leaning on the door in a vain attempt to look cool. I yawned and looked at the list.

"Name?"

The man looked startled, as if his cool attempt usually worked. "Kasumi Tomonari."

I blinked, and looked for Kasumi on the list. I couldn't seem to find it.

"Oh, American accent and American father!" Kasumi said. "It's the other way around."

"So your name is Tomonari?"

"Yup."

"Okay then, come in." I yawned again. "My dad should be down in a bit."

"No Becca?" Tomonari asked as he sat down on my spot.

"Nope." I said as I kicked back on the other couch.

"So, you yelled at Ryou?" Tomonari asked.

Before I could answer, my father came down. The two began to talk, and I looked at the clock. It was ten, so I decided to go to sleep. I said good night to my father then crept up the stairs. A few minutes after I'd crawled into bed, I vaguely heard a bottle of Sake pop open. It looked like Dad was going to have a hangover tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 1 Pt 3

A few hours later, I woke up to a crash. Thinking it was my father running into something in a drunken rampage, I ran down to help. Oddly enough, I couldn't find him in the living room, or the kitchen. I saw a blue light coming from the computer room, and Tominari sprawled out in front of the door. I grabbed a glass of water and walked over to him.

The light was dim, so I flicked on the over head to get a better view of the mess.

My heart stopped. Both Tominari and my dad had their M2D's connected. Holding back a scream, I pulled both of their M2D's off. I check Tominari's pulse first and, after making sure it was normal, a sign my dad said to check for just in case, went over to my dad. Nothing.

"Dad!" I cried.

I ran past Tominari's sleeping form and reached the phone. I dialed 911 and told them what had happened. They said that they would be there in a few minutes, so I ran back in. As I ran over to my dad, Tominari grabbed my ankle. My head connected with the desk, obviously cutting it open, then crashed to the ground.

"Katie?" Tominari asked weakly.

"What?!" I hissed.

Tominari's eyes seemed to focus as the sirens drew closer.

"You take care of my dad." I told him as I ran into the bathroom.

I couldn't bear to see my dad in a coma! It couldn't be happening.

The medics ran past. A few minutes later they came back through, carrying my father on a gurney. I caught a small glimpse of him. In those scant seconds, I whispered "I love you." Then they were past me and out the door.

Tominari stumbled over to me a few minutes later as I struggled to clean the wound out.

"Let me help." He said.

I nodded dumbly as the tears fought to overpower me. He washed his hands off then grabbed the hydrogen peroxide. I focused on not crying in front of this man, and that's all. It didn't work though.

I managed to make it out to the living room before I dropped to my knees and began to sob. I felt Tominari's arms go around me as he lifted me to the couch.

"It's your fault, isn't it?" I whispered after awhile.

Instantly I wished I hadn't said anything, for Tominari's face fell.

"Yeah... I asked him if we could play for awhile."

I nodded weakly.

"You speak good Japanese." He told me.

I knew he was trying to distract me, so I went along with it.

"Dad taught me..." I said quietly.

"Hm...How come I haven't seen you around before?"

I sighed bitterly. "I've lived with my mom since I was ten, since she took custody completely away from my dad. Then, about a week ago, her skater boyfriend popped the question on her, and she dumped me with my dad."

Tominari sat there for a moment. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I shook my head. "No need for apologies." I said quickly.

"It's not right though."

"I know it isn't but it's what happened." I said bitterly.

I sighed and stood up. "You staying here tonight or going?"

"Staying. I'd rather not go home to Kanazawa at three in the morning."

"Okay." I nodded and ran up to my room, grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He bowed his head.

"You're welcome." I walked back upstairs and layed down, but couldn't bring myself to sleep. So instead I crept back downstairs and walked into the computer room. I picked up my fathers M2D, righted the chair Tominari had been sitting in and created a character in 'the World.'


	4. Chapter 2

* * *

I found myself wandering around the root town for hours, not knowing what to do. Sure, I wanted revenge, but how was I supposed to do that when everytime I moved I ran into something. At this rate, the only way I would get revenge was if I fell on it.

Well, that's not exactly what happened, but pretty close. As I walked or made an attempt to I stumbled as usual and fell onto a pile of pink fluff.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" The fluff ball asked.

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Yeah, I think so..."

"Wow, you must be a noob!" He cried.

I froze as several eyes turned towards me. Great, the stupid puff ball made me look like an idiot. I was tempted to reach down and throw him in the river, when a familiar voice distracted me.

"Hey, Gaspard, who is this cute girl?"

I moved my target over to him. His name was Kuhn. For a second, as I stared at his immensely good looks, my jaw dropped.

Then I realized that I heard the voice twice.

"Shut up T-" I was about to say his real name, but I doubted that he wanted it flashed onto the web, so I stopped and hissed: "Kuhn."

Kuhn must have heard the echo as well because he frowned for a second as Tomonari reached over to touch my shoulder. I smacked his hand away. I was still a bit upset at him.

"Do you two know each other?" Gaspard asked.

"Kind of. I work for her father." He said.

"Worked." I hissed back.

Tomonari and Kuhn both sighed. "Are you going to get over it?"

"Not until he's back." I hissed to Tomonari.

Gaspard stared at us. "Is this another one of your girlfriends?" He asked.

I growled deeply at him and reached down.

* * *

Tomonari stared at me while I stared at the dinner I was making mindlessly. Both of us were thinking about what I had done earlier. Each time I heard Gaspards words I flinched, and my dicing went wrong.

"You have to admit it was funny."

I flinched again and sliced my finger open. "Shit!"

Tomonari looked over at me, but I glared and ran to clean it up. God, I was such a klutz! Tomonari must think that I-

My eyes widened as I stopped that train of thought. I sounded like a little teenager idolizing some boy. Ugh, gross. I hated girls like that.

"Damn." I hissed as I bandaged it and looked at my face. It was swollen and bruised. It seriously made me want to throw up.

I thought about Gaspard's face for a second, as I drop kicked him into the water. I almost laughed when I saw his wet form up on the platform.

I shut the light off and slammed the door shut behind me, walking out to find that Tomonari was now dicing...well! My heart twanged for a second as I thought about him being able to cook, one of my five dating qualities.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me cooking." He said.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. "It makes things easier." I mumbled as I put the fish into fry.

Ugh!! How could I possibly like this guy?!

"I have a question for you." He began.

I looked up at him for a second and barely managed to hang onto my hating side. "What?" I hissed.

"Where did you learn to kick like that."

I smiled a bit. "I've taken soccer since I was ten. It started out as an anger outlet because of my mother, then I grew to like it."

"What position?"

"Keeper."

He nodded. "Cool."

Aww damn, this guy was so awesome! He had just qualified for the second mark on my list.

Tomonari's phone began to ring, so he excused himself to answer it. I nodded and started seasoning the fish.

As I was doing so, I heard some yelling coming from the other room and sighed. Poor guy was going through a lot.

"Dammit!" Tomonari hissed as he walked back in. "I hate CC Corp so much."

Three.

"Why?"

"They're always allowing sacrifices to be made, especially for G.U.! We Epitaph Users can't go on like this."

I dropped my spatula and stared at him. My legs started to get weak, and then began to shake. Before I knew it, I had fallen on the ground and whimpered. I didn't pay attention to the attention I was bringing to me, I just focused on that one word. Epitaph.

And then another word.

Karin.


	5. Chapter pt 2

__

"Come on, it'll be so much fun!" Karin told me as she and I walked to her house. "It's based off of a poem too."

"What poem?" I had asked.

"The Epitaph of Twilight."

"Emma Weilants?" Everyone had heard of the poem in our class.

"The very same. Rumor has it that Harald Hoerwick-"

"Don't give me a Soap Opera, Karin."

"Why not? I like those you know."

I sighed as we turned and walked up her driveway.

"Come on, just once!"

It was a fight I couldn't win, so I agreed bitterly. Turned out she already made the character for me. So she had obviously been planning this for awhile.

"Alright, you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and loaded the game, as the sound of static filled my ears.

* * *

"Karin!" I screamed, jerking up.

My head hit something, and I winced as a hiss came from the object.

"Ow..." Tomonari and I whispered at the same time.

We laughed a bit and he sat next to me on the couch. We sat there and talked for awhile. That is, until the door flung open.

"You bitch, what did you do to dad?!" She screamed.

I tried to answer, but Tomonari stood up before I could. But before he could answer, Becca realized what she interrupted and got really quiet.

Tomonari looked at me and went into the kitchen, opened the oven and grabbed something, then brought it out to me.

"Here, I managed to finish making it." He said handing me the plate as he went off to get a fork.

I sighed. Five.

He came back and handed it to me. I smiled gratefully and began to eat. As I did though, something caught in my throat, and I whimpered. The memory was coming back to me, just as the doctors said it would. I just didn't know it would hurt this bad.

I swallowed again, set the plate down and ran upstairs and into my room. Searching through my bags, I managed to find the composition book I was looking for and scribbled down the dream. It really all was coming back now.


	6. Chapter 2 Pt 3

I sat up there writing for a good two hours, trying to get every detail of that memory pinned down. Unfortunately, the memory was already cracked, so I finally gave up.

When I got downstairs, Tomonari had flopped out on the couch, and I heard a light snore from his direction, so I crept past him carefully and went into the computer room. I put in my boring log in details and wandered around the Japan server for awhile, until I bumped into a silver haired character.

"Hey, watch it." He hissed at me.

I stared at his outfit and laughed, not even bothered by his attitude. "Nice baseball shirt. Really compliments those butt-pads, I tell you."

He glared as I moved my cursor over him. His name was Haseo, or so it told me, and I didn't think anyone could hack their name display.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He sneered at me.

"Ooooh, scary, the big bad butt-pad boy is going to hurt me."

"Shut up!" He screamed and lunged at me. I jumped up and looked down and him as he slid across the ground.

"Well that was rather pathetic." I sighed and walked away,

He followed me. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Ugh, didn't I tell you to go away?"

"No, you called me butt-pad boy, said I had a baseball shirt on, need I go on?"

"No." I hissed at him and turned away.

"So who are you? You seem familiar."

I sighed. I hated this guy, so I logged out. Of course, I wanted to keep playing the game so I transferred over to the US server and walked around. Honestly, it was easier than trying to understand everything being said in the Japan server. Much easier.

Then, one of the weirdest things that I had ever come across in the game came up. And Mr. Butt-Pad himself was pretty low on that list

The screen inverted and flickered before my eyes. A loud ringing ran through my ears, and the ground seemed to shake beneath my feet. Most of all, I could feel that shaking.

But that wasn't the really weird part.

What was really weird was the warm feeling that started in my chest and flowed through the rest of my body, while my knees quivered from the shaking ground. It was as if I was becoming...part of the game.

And then something wrenched inside me and I screamed in pain, just as another voice entered my head.

Take your anger out on the world. It told me

I didn't want to listen, I couldn't listen!

But I felt my will crumble and I fell to the ground.

* * *

Authors Note: Woot, we're all caught up now!

or not so woot.

so Transfer might not be updated as much now, but I will keep it going!! See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 3

yay, I got it up quickly!

Haseo sighed and logged onto the US server to apologize to her. He didn't know why he was doing it, he just was.

To his utter surprise, he found the US server completely in chaos. He looked around, trying to figure out the problem, then froze as his eyes locked on Tarvos. It hovered high in the air, and a low moaning sound came from it.

And then, a voice.

"Why...why did you leave me dad..."

Haseo recognized the voice and pinned it to two people simultaneously. Katie and the girl he came to apologize to, but couldn't figure out where it came from.

"And...mom...why...why did you send me away?"

Haseo's eyes widened as he realized the voice was coming from Tarvos. Suddenly he was acting without thinking. He flung himself into the air and summoned Skeith.

"Dad..." Katie murmured again and looked at Skeith.

Haseo flew up to her and stared. "Katie?" He asked.

Tarvos stiffened, and a new voice replaced Katie's. "Stay away from me!!"

Tarvos fired a few shots into Skeith and Haseo and sent them flying. They recovered quickly, and summoned their scythe and flew forward again.

Tarvos anticipated this and swung it's arm out and blocked the attack, and a wave pounded through the two, causing a scream from Katie. Her character appeared momentarily, and she looked up at Haseo.

"Help me Butt-Pad." She said, almost making Haseo laugh.

Then, just as he reached forward to help her, AIDA bubbled outward and she screamed again and writhed in pain. Tarvos began to laugh at this and swung forward, catching Skeith and knocking him aside. This caused Katie to cry out.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything to us!"

Haseo watched as she forced herself to face Tarvos.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed, and for a second, she seemed to be in control.

And then, someone fired a set of shots at them causing Tarvos roared in anger and turn to them. With a growl, Tarvos lunged, and slammed right into Magus's shield.

Haseo took this as his opportunity and flew forward to strike her. Tarvos turned at the last second as Katie smiled a bit, understanding that he was there to help.

Skeith struck, and a wave of memories washed over him and Katie.


	8. Chapter 3pt 2: Memories

__

"Did you hear that?" I asked Karin when I was inside 'the World.'

Katie's character looked at me like I was crazy and shook her head. "Didn't hear a thing. Are you sure you aren't crazy?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but that's beside the point." I said.

She nodded and walked over to the a floating blue thing and touched it, then flinched back and looked at me. Two seconds later I recieved an alert, saying that Arraya had sent me a party request. I accepted it and Karin touched the blue thing again.

"Hidden, Forbidden, Memorial!" She shouted.

I began to freak out as several blue rings encircled my body and the scenery disappeared from around me. I screamed a bit, and Karin went into histerics. Seeing this, I knew I could calm down for a few minutes.

And then we were in a vast snow covered area. I stared in shock, taking in not the scenery, but the scorch marks tearing the field up. It made the once beautiful area look like a war torn hell hole.

As I took a step forward, Karin gasped. "Wow! This must be some kind of rare event!" She cheered.

I turned to look at her in disbelief. This couldn't be an event, right? It couldn't be possible. Especially not with that horrid ringing in my ears.

Karin danced around a little, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the dungeon with a giggle. I did my best not to fall on my face as she dragged me up to a yellow portal inside the mouth like cave.

"Okay, ready?!" She asked.

"Nope! Get ready to watch me fall on my face!" I shouted as I pulled out my rather large sword.

The creature that came out at us was entirely unnatural, and even game queen Karin was shocked.

"Wow! We're so lucky!!"

I stared wide-eyed. This couldn't be luck, this creature was too vicious. So if it wasn't an abnormality then-

My thoughts were broken off as the creature struck Karin and knocked her up against the wall. There was a bright flash, and then everything went black.

Writing slowly but still going...sorry if it took too long.


	9. Chapter 9 Worms of Madness

Haseo skittered back and held his head in pain as her memories raced through him. As he writhed in pain, Katie was going through worse. Unwillingly, Skeith was Data Draining Tarvos, sending wave after wave of pain through Katie's body.

Then, the Data Drain finished, and Katie fell to the ground with a crack, followed by a low moan. Haseo looked at her, then dismissed Skeith and ran to her still writhing body.

"B-b-buttpad, what the hell did you do to me?" She whimpered.

Haseo couldn't help but burst out laughing. She smiled a little and looked up at him before falling back with a moan. Her body grew still for a few minutes, and Haseo began to panic.

* * *

_I jerked up with a scream, then ripped off my FMD. There, I saw what had happened to my dear friend. She had fallen out of her chair and cracked her head open in the fall. I ran to her and shook her body, then pulled out my cell phone to dial 911._

_After I finished what I was doing, I ran back to the computer and pulled the FMD back on, to find myself face to face with a PC. He stared at me with lost eyes, then sliced his cruel blade across my body._

* * *

I did the same as I had in my dream, but this time, thankfully, no one was in a coma beside me. I lifted the M2D and found myself staring at Haseo.

"You okay Katie?" Haseo murmured.

I smiled a little. "Yeah." I sat up so that I was staring at him face to face and touched his cheek. "Thanks for saving me, Buttpad."

He smiled a little, but this was a little sweeter than it would normally be, especially since it was a rather mean joke.

"Hey, Katie! Haseo!" Kuhn called.

I jumped up at smiled at him, then ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kiss me lightly. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the moment, not knowing what I was doing to someone else.

* * *

I laid in my bed quietly, staring at the ceiling, pondering what I had remembered today. Something about him seemed oddly familiar, but try as I might, I couldn't figure out why. So instead, I began to draw him, planning to post his picture on the Apkallu bulletin. Even if this memory had come from R:1, I knew people still played the game. Hopefully, these people had seen this guy back then.

So I started working on the task at hand, barely aware of what time it was until I looked at my clock at a quarter to seven. AM...

I groaned and set my tablet down, then yawned loudly and curled up in my bed. Before I was even aware of it, I was passed out in a cold hard sleep.

* * *

Haseo was doing the same thing that Katie was, sleeping. But as he slept, he constantly thought about Katie, and the way she looked at him before running to Kuhn. Running to him.. and kissing him...

He didn't know how to feel, and he scolded himself for thinking about liking her, even in the slightest bit. He had plenty of people that liked him, right? And he sort of liked Alkaid but...

But it wasn't like this. It hurt to see her kissing Kuhn. Didn't she have any idea what he was like?!

Haseo sighed, and began to think about more important things. Why was Katie able to summon Tarvos, and why was the American server going crazy?


	10. Chapter 10 Transfered

-part two-

Drumming her fingers on her desktop, Samantha Williams uploaded her character in 'the World.'

As she pulled her M2D, she pulled her fragile self together, and became her character, Mia Suzuki. As she did so, she pulled Mia's locked personality out of it's mental box, and let her own self fall away.

This made Mia smile a little, happy to be let out again. It happened much less often lately, so she had to make the most of it. All this Samantha being happy though was starting to piss Mia off.

So, with a sigh, she ran off, immersing herself in the crowds of Mac Anu. As she ran the, she became aware of a high pitched ringing sound.

Then:

Everything went quiet. I could hear people running around and I could see them talking. With a horrified gasp, Mia dropped to her knees as burning marks ripped across her skin. Mia screamed, simultaneously with Samantha. Both fell to their knees, the dual humans visible to all of 'the World' and began to writhe uncontrollably.

* * *

"Just go home Cassie!"

"Yeah, you don't deserve to be on the team!"

"You're too good for it!"

Cassie Thompson stumbled back a bit and stared at the girls trying out for the soccer team. She was amazed at the complete cruelty she was being treated with. She was perfectly capable of playing, especially after seven years on a select team.

"Just go, you stuck up brat."

"I'm not stuck up!" She screamed back.

The girl who had called her stuck up in the first place stomped over to Cassie and growled. Cassie racked her brains and tried to remember the girl's name, but could come up with nothing. Still, Cassie did figure out that there was an obvious reason why she was being treated that way. She was the stuck up one, large chest, deep blue eyes, long blonde hair. She was definitely one of those girls that looked down on the less pretty and less fortunate.

"You hear me Cassie, get out!"

Cassie jumped back a few feet as she swung out to slap her. Cassie sighed and punched her in the nose. It was the usual crap, try to pick on the innocent poor girl, the harmless little brat. Cassie groaned inwardly. She knew that she was getting expelled again.

* * *

Danny Sommers wandered around the fields aimlessly, muttering various phrases to describe the scenery, thinking of his next poem. It wouldn't be very good if he continued writing about the barren planes of Kansas.

No, he needed something more, so he turned his attention to the latest craze, 'The World.' He would have to create a new character, something low profile that no one would guess was a poet in disguise... just as his mother had done before.

He smirked a bit as he thought of his parents. Wouldn't they be proud, he thought, touching their picture lightly. It was too bad that they were gone...

Turning back to his computer, Danny lifted his voice changer and placed it on his microphone as he created his character. Keeping to his charade, he made the character look like a child. As he thought about it, he figured he could probably make himself look his age and still not attract attention, but decided to play it safe.

He keyed in his password and slowly felt himself slip into 'the World.'


	11. Bio's and announcment

Character Bios:

Yo! Twilight here, just giving you a drop in and formally announcing the hiatus on Transfer... yeah... it's sad, but needed.

Anyhooooooo, Things are going well with writing, though I haven't touched a New Day... That being said, here's the pretty bio.

-

Real Name: Katie Harris

Game Name: Nightstrike

Age: 18

Character Class: Adept Rogue

Hair Color In Game: Black

Hair Color IRL: Blonde

Eye Color in Game: Blue

Eye Color IRL: Hazel

Height: 5'9

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Real Name: Cassie Thompson

Name in Game: L0sts0ul

Age: 14

Character Class: Harvest Cleric

Hair Color IG: White

Hair Color IRL: Blonde

Eye Color IG: Red

Eye Color IRL: Blue

Height: 4'6

Location: Chicago, Illinois

Real Name: Becca Harris

Name in Game: Unknown

Age: 16

Character Class: Unknown

Hair Color IG: Unknown

Hair Color IRL: Brown

Eye Color IG: Unknown

Eye Color IRL: Brown

Height: 5'6

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Real Name: Samantha Williams

Name in Game: Mia Suzuki

Age: 15

Character Class: Blade Brandier

Hair Color IG: Light Blue

Hair Color IRL: Mousy Brown

Eye Color IG: Purple

Eye Color IRL: Brown

Height: 4'5

Location: Forks, Washington

Real Name: Danny Sommers

Name in Game: EvilSquid

Age: 20

Character Class: Heavy Blade

Hair Color IG: Pale Blonde

Hair Color IRL: Pale Blonde

Eye Color IG: Brown

Eye Color IRL: Blue

Height: 6'5

Location: Kansas


	12. Chapter 11 EvilSquid

-Danny/Evil Squid's POV-

Danny watched the young girl warp, instantly intrigued. There was a strange aura issuing from her, and he figured that whatever it was, it was a sign.

She warped, and he managed to catch, just barely, the area words. He ran for the gate and keyed them in, completely intent on following this girl. Soon Danny felt the warp rings slip around him and not even a second later, he found himself standing in front of a large cathedral. The girl was already entering the doors, so Danny only had to wait a few seconds until she was through them and unable to see him.

He followed her path quickly quickly, opening the doors only a crack and peeking in on her, holding a chuckle as he realized that this was his first attempt at stalking.

The girl looked around and held her chest lightly. At first he thought she was feeling up on herself, then, upon further inspection, he saw that she was attempting to hold herself together in a way.

"Where the hell are all of the monsters at?" She hissed, dropping her hand to the side.

Danny decided that it would be best to socialize with this girl and stepped forward nonchalantly, acting as if he had just walked up.

"Hey, you lost?" He asked her.

She jumped at turned to him. Quickly Danny targeted her name. 'Nightstrike.'

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice seemed teary, as if she was crying in real life. Along with that, there was also a slight undercurrent and accent to it, but Danny was unable to place it.

"Can't you see my character name?" Danny asked her.

"Well, yeah but...sorry..." She bowed her head.

"No problem. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Ah...no...not exactly..." She mumbled. "Hey! Wanna level with me?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure..."

She smiled a little and walked over. "You don't mind if we transfer servers though?"

"To where?" Danny found this odd, but just as he was going to question her logic, he recognized the accent.

"American server."

"You from there?"

She didn't answer for a second, seeming distracted. Then, with a rapid shake of her head she nodded.

"Cool. Me too."

She smiled sweetly and, switching to her native tongue, said, "It's funny... I feel more like I'm from Japan."

"How long have you lived there?"

"Five days." She

"Why did you leave America?" Danny asked.

"It's a little personal." Nightstrike muttered ruefully.

"Oh." Danny held his hands up innocently. "I didn't know. Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine..." She paused. "Evil....Squid?" She giggled.

Danny smiled. "Ready to warp?"

"Yeah." She said, nodding quickly.

-

-Katie POV-

Evil_Squid definetly had a way of reassuring me, even when I thought I was beyond consoling. In fact, his presence made the thrum less annoying, as if it was reacting to him. Come to think of it, it was the same when I was around Tomonari IRL, but I hadn't pinned it because he'd been around me so much.

So, needless to say, it was a let down when Squidy had to log off. I tried to smile, but a look at the clock had me down again. Tomonari wouldn't be back for another hour.

"Sorry Nightstrike..."

"No... it's fine." I murmured. "See you around?"

"Yeah. You have my member address now, so you can contact me at anytime."

"Thanks...and... call me Katie." I told him. I couldn't believe I was telling him my name, but I trusted him. Of course, I told myself, that's what they all say.

Squidy smiled. "I'm Danny."

"Danny..." I smiled. "Well, have fun."

He nodded and warped out, leaving me utterly alone.


	13. Chapter 12 Meeting

**AN: Twilight's back and better than ever! Maybe...... well yeah, here I am, ready to get this all wrapped up. Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Any comment?"

She paused and looked at the crowd around them, typical for a bar.

"Later." She told him and finished her drink. "Tell me about the girl in the meantime."

"Tall, pushing six feet, pretty bust-"

Reiko smacked him and growled. "Personality, Character Type, Personal History, things that would make her..." She paused again. "One of us."

Tomonari smiled a bit. "Very headstrong, not likely to back down from a challenge." His face fell. "There's a reason that Tarvos chose her..."

"Really? What is it?"

"She's trying to 'Avenge' her father, if you know what I mean." He took another drink and looked at Reiko.

"Really now?...that makes sense." She murmured.

"Yeah, definetly." Tomonari finished his drink and stood. "Let's go and talk to her."

Reiko nodded and both of them walked out. As soon as they were out in the crisp night air, she was able to say what she really needed to.

"None of the Epitaph Users besides you and Kuhn have been able to summon our Avatars, or even detect them for that matter." She told him.

"That's odd...both Haseo and I were able to summon."

"That's just it. I've done some research, Tomonari. Just after you three entered the US Server, it expirienced a system malfunction of sorts. Six large pieces of Data left the Japan server and entered the US Server, joining your already present Epitaphs."

"So you're saying that the Epitaphs transfered in the malfunction."

"Yes." Reiko murmured and pushed her glasses up slightly. "I believe so."

"What could've caused it then?" He asked.

"What caused the creation of Epitaphs?" She asked him rhetorically and then murmured. "I honestly don't know."

He nodded and gestured for Reiko to get in his car, which she did. As soon as she was in, he shut the door and ran to his side. She smiled at him and looked at the sky.

"You like her, don't you?" Reiko asked, her voice lofty.

"Yeah, I guess so." He responded

"But she's like every other girl."

"No...not quite...there's something different about her.." He said, his eyes on the road.

"What? Her eighteen-year-old body?" She asked.

"You wish. She's legal by the way." He pointed out. "But no... I don't know how to describe it."

"Whatever. You were probably just drunk." She growled.

"I don't continually drink, Reiko."

"Sure you don't." She muttered as they pulled up to Katie's apartment

"Try not to scare her, hag." He told her.

"Screw you too."


	14. Chapter 13 Explanation and Realization

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with all kinds of stuff and making Fan Fic plans. I'm going to have a big announcement coming soon....Very very big. Well enjoy my lovely fans.**

* * *

Reiko watched a Tomonari unlocked the door. She didn't really understand why he stuck around for so long, since Tomonari changed girls like he changed his underwear .(Or so she hoped) However, it did spark hope within her. Perhaps Tomonari was giving up his childish ways.

Of course, that didn't seem possible.

"Katie?" Tomonari called softly, once again shocking Reiko. Tomonari hardly ever used that kind of tone with anyone, let alone with a woman.

Reiko watched him, her eyes narrowed to hide the surprise. What had happened to him to cause this sudden change?, she wondered. The way his eyes seemed to light up when he said her name... It just wasn't like him.

"Coming!" A voice shouted, followed by rapid and light footsteps. Moments later, a tall blonde emerged at the bottom of the steps, looking around quickly.

Reiko drew in a slight breath as she saw the form standing before her. Katie, though having a slight amount of light in her eyes, looked haunted as she walked to Tomonari. But even that was hardly a shock to Reiko. What really surprised her was how similar Katie looked. It only took a moment to figure out why.

She looked exactly as Reiko had when she recieved Tarvos.

Reiko had been haunted by the memory of her lost brother, just as Katie was haunted by her comatose father. Simultaneously, Reiko had been shocked by all that had happened to her, and by the constant presence of Tarvos, even as she went about life outside of the game.

Katie was, no doubt, going through the same thing.

"Umm, right. Katie, this is Reiko. I work with her. Reiko, Katie."

Katie gave a slight bow and she pressed closer to Tomonari, calming slowly. Reiko was remotely surprised that Tomonari hadn't realized her fragility, her constant panic. Then again, Tomonari hadn't been the most observant person in the world. That, coupled with the fact that Katie was already going through a lot...

_He wouldn't know... _Reiko thought and sighed slightly.

"I-Is something wrong, Reiko?" Katie asked softly, her lightly colored eyes looking at her in concern.

"No. Everything is okay, for me at least." Reiko looked her in the eyes, trying to get the message to her. She didn't want Katie to panic and lose control. It had almost happened to Reiko herself, except she found Yata.

"Very well then." Katie nodded and shifted a bit, looking nervous.

Reiko gave an inwardly sigh, deciding to get down to buisness.

"Now then, you were present when the glitch occured in the American server, correct?"

Katie nodded.

"And you blacked out?" Reiko pressed and Katie's eyes closed.

"Yes and no..." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...when I was in there, I vaguely remember being in control, the attacks...but I..."

Reiko leaned forward.

"Some thing's happened." Katie muttered, and then looked at her, her eyes hardening. Reiko gave her a nod and turned away.

"Katie, what you have inside of you is an immense responsibility. It can control you just as you can control it. And, most importantly, it is dangerous and can affect your body and mind. It may just send you into a coma."

Katie's eyes widened slightly, but then returned to their normal size. She was trying to hide it, but realization swam through them.

"You have one too?" She asked.

"Had." Reiko corrected her. "You're in control of my avatar."

"Avatar..." Katie breathed, nodding.

"Indeed...the Morganna factors...'

Katie nodded slowly, taking it in.

"Now of course, we do have a problem. The Morganna factors have gone to the US server and found new users. That means..."

"That we'll have to track them down." Tomonari finished.

"Exactly. We also need to reestablush the G.U. on the US server. I'll get in contact with Yata and see if he can arrange this."

"Reiko?" Katie said tentatively. "Is there anyway to Re-Transfer the Morganna factors."

"Probably, but we don't know it yet."

"Yata's an impressive hacker, Katie, and a total brainiac. He'll have it all figured out soon." Tomonari reassured her, much to Reiko's displeasure at the comment.

"Okay.." She looked at both of them and yawned. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep."

Katie took a step, but Reiko stepped forward and caught her shoulder.

"Be careful." She whispered.


End file.
